celestialrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kailea
Kailea 'is a dimension in CelestialRPG. ''Appears In: Unknown Release ''Mobs: ''See Kailea Mobs Information Kailea is the first dimension you will most likely enter in CelestialRPG, thus being the easiest. However, it can still be a challenge, noting the fact that Flares, the Kailean version of Blazes , spawn here. However, it does have some things that make it easier, such as the amount of trees that are planned to spawn here. It is also one of the many dimensions that are the size of the overworld, but they can be bigger. Surviving In Kailea Surviving in Kailea is not much of a bad task, noting the fact that you will see some trees all around you, and also many mountains. Start punching trees. Before you even start punching them, you will notice a difference; they are a completely different kind of tree. These trees are Kailean trees. After obtaining about 10 Kailean Wood, convert them into planks, like you would in a normal situation. Once you have done that, create Kailean Sticks. These sticks are made like normal sticks. You can craft a normal crafting table with this wood. Keep a note on that, it will help. Simply create the crafting table, and create the tools using it like you normally would. '''Good Note: Make sure you make a Shovel first. Now, following the note above, dig 27 squares of dirt. Create a Kailean Dirt Block, like you would with a normal block (Diamond Block is an example). You will have 3 Kailean Dirt Blocks . With those, create a Kailean Dirt Pickaxe. Now, you have the basic setup finally complete. Mine down to Kailean Stone Level. Then, mine 8 pieces of stone, and use those to create a Kailean Furnace. Now comes a difficult part. You will need to find Hydrocarbonate Ore . The ore spawns fairly commonly, at layer 100 and below, so you should not have to much trouble finding it.You should get Hydrocarbonate from it. Simply smelt it, and you will recieve Kailean Coal . Create Kailean Torches using the coal and your remaining sticks. Now it's time to create a mine! It may already be night-time, and if it is, immediately go back through your portal. If you can't find your portal, well, your in deep trouble. Flares will spawn. Along with Kailean Creepers, and the worst, Kailean Guardians. These tricky mobs are very powerful. They are hostile, but if you have the right equipment on your head, it should be no problem. That equiment is the Kailean Crown... and you'll need to do a lot to get that. If you plan on getting the delicious meat of the Kailean Cows and Kailean Pigs, you will need to tame an Elyk. Elyks are mouths with tiny creeper legs that come in different colors and are dyeable, basically. They do not have a taste for human, luckily, but they do have a taste for the Kailean Cows and Kailean Pigs, which are hostile to you and are pretty tough. We are unsure how you will tame an Elyk, but we think they will be tamed with something the Flare drops. Once you get a tamed Elyk, saddle it. Now, you can control Elyks without having a carrot on a stick or anything, just like the Horses coming in vanilla 1.6, however Elyks are as fast as the player. Sugar gives them the speed effect for a while if you want to go fast. Now, I bet you wonder, what was the point of all this just to get an Elyk that is as fast as me? Well, when riding an Elyk, the Kailean Pigs and Kailean Cows act like overworld Cows and Pigs. They're passive and run away, so now you can get some kailean porkchops and kailean beef, which heals a lot of hunger. More Coming Soon. Trivia *Kailea is currently the only added dimension in CelestialRPG, but since it has not been released yet, there is no worry.